


Tantrum

by LouisridesHarryinlace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, M/M, Smut, Sorrythisisbad, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisridesHarryinlace/pseuds/LouisridesHarryinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So umm this is my first work so yeah. So basically Harry is Louis' son and he throws a tantrum and gets spanked so yeah. Sorry if I'm rubbish at this haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantrum

Well I'm not one to confess to things but here we go. I grew up in a wealthy family and did everything I could to please my parents. When they found out that I was gay, they forced me to date a girl. Her name was Kelly. I guess she was pretty but I'm into dick so that's that. Anyways, we had a child when we were 17 and she just left. His name is Harry. He is Beautiful. He never gave me any trouble but today he was particularly fussy.

"Daddy, can we please have ice cream?" I smiled fondly at the 8 year old. "Hazza We can't right now." I replied and his face set into a little pout. "Why not?" He said. I rolled my eyes at his cuteness. "It will spoil your dinner." I said. Harry turned around and stomped up the stairs and slammed his door. I took in a deep breath. I really don't know what has gotten into him. I walked upstairs and opened his door. He sat on his bed with a pout and his arms folded in front of him. "Harry, you need to apologize for your little tantrum." I said, hoping I sounded scary. I was actually amused by his action. "No. Daddy is being mean." My eyes went wide. I sat on Harry's bed and pulled him over my knee. He started to cry as pulled his pants down."Harry I don't want to do this but you were being bad and you need to be punished." With that, I brung my palm down against Harry's bum. I was mesmerized by the way it began to become red from only one hit. After five more hits, I decide that he had enough. I was about to pull him up but I felt something hard against my thigh. I put Harry back on his bed and realized that he had a hard-on. "Harry are you okay?" I asked. "No dad I think something is wrong with my privates. Can you fix it?" After the last part of his sentence I decided to take him up on his offer. "Okay. Daddy will be right back. I went to my room and opened my closet and pulled out a vibrator and some lube. I went back to Harry's room. "Baby I'm going to help you but your punishment isn't over." I started to kiss his bum and Harry gave a surprised yelp. I worked my way up to his whole. I stared to lick at the skin and I heard Harry give little whimpers. I grabbed the lube and coated my fingers. I slowly pushed one in and looked at Harry's face for any sign of discomfort. "Do you like that baby?" I asked. Harry moaned in response. "More Daddy." Harry said and I added another finger. Harry started to rock back on my fingers so I took this as a sign to insert the vibrator. I slowly inched it in until it was fully inside. "Oh Daddy that feels really good." Harry moaned. Turned it on to the highest setting. Harry began to scream and shake. I realized that I hadn't touched myself the entire time. I reached down into my boxers and grabbed my cock and moved my hand up and down slowly. Seeing Harry so fully made me harder and I moved my hand faster. I felt the heat in my stomach and opened my eyes to look at Harry. I saw he had tears from so much stimulation and that sent me over the edge. I licked the cum from my hand and went back to my own room. After a nap I went back to Harry's room and saw him laying there with a puddle of cum on his stomach. I pulled the vibrator out. I brung my head up to his tummy and licked up all the cum. "Do you feel better now?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled back. "Lets go get some ice cream."

(The end) sorry this is shitty but I'm just starting out and I will try to do better. Byeee!!


End file.
